


You Make Him Happy

by FugitiveArchivist



Series: Cassandraverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cassandraverse, Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus learns the importance of siblings with help from Sirius. Then the boys shag</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Him Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

"Dear Sirius,

Mum and Dad are going away to visit Aunt Nan for a week and they say you can stay with me. There's just one problem Love, I have to look after Sandy. They're leaving Sunday. I do hope you'll come Padfoot.

All my Love,

Remus"

So at two o’clock Sunday afternoon Sirius stepped out of the fireplace in the parlor of Sylvan Manor and into the waiting arms of his boyfriend. When they come up for air Sirius grins devilishly, "I thought you had to watch Cassandra."

"She's taking a nap."

"Isn't she a bit old for that?" 

"Yes but don't complain," Remus scolds pulling him down onto his lap as he pulls them both over to the sofa.

"I can tell you've missed me," Sirius purrs as Remus roughly pulls their hips together.

"Like a month apart wasn't killing you too," Remus growls lovingly. "Now can we please put those lips to better use Love?"

"Which one do you prefer?" Sirius asks flippantly.

"Unfortunately I don't know how long Sandy will be out so just a bit of a snog for now." 

Sirius wastes no time in reclaiming Remus’ lips. He feels Remus’ hands tangling in his hair pulling him closer, as if the contact alone could stop the world from collapsing in on them and pulling them apart again. As Remus’ tongue invaded his mouth they slid off the edge of the sofa and onto the floor. Neither of them noticed. Sirius’ hands drift up into Remus’ shirt. Within seconds the shirt was pulled off and forgotten and soon after Sirius’ followed. Sirius reaches down to unbutton Remus’ trousers just as a yawn sounds in the door way. They pull apart quickly in shock just before Cassandra reaches the edge of the sofa where she can see them. 

She makes a triumphant sound and shouts, "I'm telling Daddy you were fighting in the house!" 

Sirius can see the panic well up in Remus’ eyes. He tries to calm the situation, "We weren't fighting Sandy, I promise." 

"Then what were you doing?" Cassandra asks with a wary expression, she likes Sirius but would rather get Remus in trouble if she can. 

Sirius sees his chance and hopes she didn't see much, "We were playing, having a tickle fight, and you just might be next Sandy, you better run." 

Much to Sirius’ relief Sandy accepts this explanation and runs off to hide from him. He turns back to where Remus is nearly hyperventilating. "It's alright Love," He moves to soothe Remus but he steps back, moving away.

"She's going to tell Dad Siri, I know she is and when she does he'll know what we were doing even though Sandy doesn't!" 

Ignoring his protests Sirius wraps his arms around his waist. "Love, Sandy won't say anything. She was trying to upset you. I'll make very sure to play with her everyday this week and she'll forget about it. I promise they won't find out until you're ready to tell them and not one moment before if I can possibly help it." 

Very slowly Remus calms down, “You know I love you Padfoot. Dad‘s just so outspoken about how homosexuals are what’s wrong with society today. I‘m so afraid of what he‘ll do when I tell him the truth about us.”

“I know Moony, and I love you with all my heart. I‘ll wait forever for you to tell him if I have to. Now let’s go find Sandy, she‘s waiting for us to find her.”

Remus laughs, “No Siri, she‘s waiting for you to play with her. You know she asks for you sometimes.”

“Kids love me,” Sirius says with a broad grin.

“That‘s almost too bad,” Remus says with an odd smile.

“Nope, James‘ll have so many we‘ll always have a house full just to keep him from going crazy.”

Sirius gently pulls Remus up the stairs, past the two stuffy guest bedrooms to Sandy’s room. Remus has calmed considerably. He glances back and forth deliberately, “I don‘t think Sandy‘s in here Sirius.”

Sirius effects a defeated expression, “I was sure she was in here somewhere!” He falls back into her stuffed animals. 

“But I don‘t see her. Do you Padfoot?”

“Nope. Oh wait, what‘s this?” He lifts the small girl from behind the pile of stuffed animals and drops her on the bed, tickling her relentlessly.

“Remmy! Help me!” She shouts between giggles, “Pleeease!”

“No, help me get her Moony!” Sirius urges quickly.

Remus leans against one of the bed posts, “Decisions, decisions.” Without warning he begins tickling her as well, “You were going to get me in trouble with Dad I don‘t think you deserve my help!”

“Liar,” Sandy says gasping for breath, “You‘re only tickling me because /he/ asked you to. You always take Sirius‘ side!”

Remus glances at Sirius but continues to tickle her unhindered. “Do you give up Sandy?”

“Never!” She squeals trying to get away. 

“If you give up Sandy we can go see if Penny has any ice cream,” Sirius promises her.

“Ok! I give up,” She calls happily, bounding out of the room as soon as Remus releases her.

With a glance at the door Sirius risks a brief kiss, “She‘s always said that Love, she doesn‘t know anything, I‘m sure of it.”

They follow her down to the kitchen, where Penny, Sylvan Manor’s house elf, is working on dinner. Remus looks at her a bit bewildered, “You don‘t have to work so hard for just us Penny.”

“Nonsense Master Remus! You is having a guest!” Penny cries urgently.

“It‘s just me Penny,” Sirius says sheepishly. Sandy looks imploringly at him. He nods and smiles at Penny, “You wouldn‘t happen to have any ice cream would you Penny?”

After they finish their ice cream Sandy smiles sweetly before slapping Sirius hard on the arm. She dashes off and shouts, "You're it!" 

He laughs and pulls Remus out into the hallway. With a careful movement of lips and tongue he removes the remnants of chocolate syrup from Remus' bottom lip. When he's finished he steps back almost as if nothing had just happened. "You should run, tag's no fun if you just stand there waiting to get caught."

"Oh sure, kiss me for all your worth and then ask to chase me about in front of my baby sister. Has anyone ever told you that you're evil?"

"It means so much more coming from you," Sirius purrs. 

Remus starts to walk away, "Well? Aren't you going to chase me?"

The three of them spend the afternoon running all over the house chasing each other and shouting at the top of their lungs. Occasionally Remus and Sirius give Sandy a little more time to hide by indulging in a bit of a snog. At seven o'clock Penny stops them at the foot of the stairs, "Dinner is ready Sirs."

"Thank you Penny, have you already got Sandy in the dinning room?"

"No Master Remus, I don't," He turns a questioning gaze to Sirius.

"I'll get her. Leave it to Padfoot." As soon as he's sure he's out of Penny's site he turns into Padfoot and begins to track Sandy. He follows her path through almost every room on the second floor and finally ends up at the back of the corridor, just past Remus' room. Here he looses her scent. He transforms back and looks around for somewhere for her to have disappeared to. Then the notices it, there's an access into the attic just here. He considers for moment then lightly jumps up and pulls the cord to lower the stairs. He hurries up them two at a time, "Sandy?"

There's a small whimper somewhere to his left. "Sandy what is it?"

"I hurt myself," She cries and he finally sees her, sitting on a trunk against the wall.

"Let me see it Sandy," He coaxes gently.

She holds out her left hand, there's a cut across it, not deep but likely painful. "I cut it on that," She points with her other hand at a broken picture frame.

Sirius whispers one of the healing charms he's learned from Madam Pomfrey. "All better. It doesn't hurt anymore does it?"

She smiles at him, "No, not anymore. Thank you Sirius."

"You're welcome Sandy. Could you do me a favor while I'm here?"

Her smile becomes brighter, "What?"

"Don't tease Remus so much, he really wants to do a good job taking care of you," It's only partially a lie.

"Okay," She agrees quickly. "I can do that for you."

"Thanks Sandy, now come on, dinner's ready," He takes her now healed hand and leads her back down stairs. 

She stops and looks up at him suddenly, "You know you make him happy."

"Do I?" Sirius asks wondering if she doesn't know more than they give her credit for. 

"He's always happier when you're around. Always," She says nodding fervently.

"I'm glad, he makes me happy too," He answers honestly. 

"Good because he needs to be happy more."

"You're right about that Sandy, I'm sure of it. Now he's waiting for us, let's go."

The three of them sit together at the near end of the formal dining table. Sirius keeps the conversation lively, amusing both Remus and Sandy. Around eight-thirty the meal comes to an abrupt end with a shout of "Remus dear!" from the parlor.

As they make their way out of the dinning room Sirius whispers to Remus, "Who's she to call you 'dear'?"

Remus pushes him playfully, "Oh hush you!" 

"Oh there you are Dear!" A woman calls from the fireplace.

"Hello Mrs. McKinley," Remus manages to keep his tone polite.

"Dana was wondering if Cassie might be able to stay with us tonight."

Cassandra grabs his hand tightly, "Can I Please Remmy? PPPPlllleeeeaaaasssseeee?" 

The look in Sirius' eyes could melt ice. Remus clears his throat to control his tone of voice. "Sure you can Sandy, run along and get your things."

Sandy runs off. "She's not giving you boys much trouble is she?" Mrs. McKinley asks kindly.

"No Ma'am, we played with her most of the day," Remus tells her.

"I'm sure you boys have things you'd rather be doing."

Remus colors a bit but Sirius doesn't miss a beat. "One or two Ma'am, to tell the truth."

"We'll send her back tomorrow morning Dear."

"Thank you for inviting her Mrs. McKinley," Remus manages before she disappears. 

Sandy hurries down the stairs to them. She hugs Remus tightly. "Be good Sandy," He tells her hugging her back.

"And have fun," Sirius adds before lifting her up to where the floo powder rests on the mantle.

"I will, Bye!" She calls before stepping into the fireplace. 

Sirius gets a feral grin, “Well ‘Remmy’ it seems we’re alone now...”

"Well not entirely," A hint of warning accompanies the teasing tone.

"Penny already knows Love. She's a house elf she won't tell anyone," Sirius does his best to hide his mild annoyance, if the astrology tower was empty enough, surely Sylvan Manor, with only a house elf besides themselves in it, was properly private.

"Can we please just go up to my room Siri?"

"As you wish Love." With calm far greater than he feels Sirius takes Remus' hand and leads him upstairs. Past the guest bedrooms, past the partially open attic stairs and finally, thankfully into Remus' bedroom. 

To Sirius' immense relief as soon as the door is closed Remus is enthusiastic, as he had been when Sirius arrived. Sirius quickly finds himself falling back onto the bed. He laughs, “Miss me?” 

He unbuttons Sirius’ trousers smiling, “What do you think?” With a soft moan at the brush of warm hands over hot flesh Sirius pulls Remus down to him for a long, deep kiss. While he has Remus distracted he rids him of his pants. “You know you don‘t have to distract me to do that Siri.”

“But if you‘re distracted you don‘t try to help and slow me down.”

Remus laughs, “It slows you down when I try to help?”

“You always fumble with the buttons,” Sirius admonishes.

“Do not,” Remus says pushing him down on the bed. 

“Shut up and take the bloody shirt off Moony.”

Remus obliges but takes as long as he can in doing so. Then to prevent retaliation he pulls Sirius’ shirt off in one smooth, practiced motion. He now had Sirius, naked and very aroused pinned between his body and his bed and he intended to take full advantage of the situation. Sirius, willing to be taken advantage of, but unwilling to wait much longer reaches up and swiftly pulls off Remus’ boxer shorts. Remus leans down and captures Sirius’ mouth as he reaches into his bedside cabinet. He smiles against Sirius’s lips as his fingertips find what he’s looking for. Trying to open the tube with one hand, while allowing the other to keep Sirius’ lips sealed to his own was proving to be difficult to say the least. Sirius laughs against his lips and helps him. With practiced moves of familiar hands he carefully prepares Sirius. “God I‘ve missed you Remus,” Sirius groans.

“Missed you too Love, so much,” Remus whispers against Sirius’ ear. With one slow steady thrust he buries himself in Sirius, “If feels so good to be home.” 

“Home am I now?” Sirius manages. 

Remus starts to move, a slow steady rhythm, intending to keep both of them on the edge as long as possible. Sirius tangles a hand in his hair and he pulls him back down to his lips. 

“Faster Remus... Please...” Sirius pants.

Remus obliges reveling in Sirius’ pants and moans. He wraps a hand around Sirius and brings him over the edge, enjoying the sensation of Sirius’ body tightening around him. With a groan of “Love you” he follow Sirius over the edge and they lay still while their breathing and heartbeats slow back down. When they’re both calm Remus pulls out and snuggles down next to Sirius.

Sirius wraps an arm around Remus' waist and pulls him closer. "You know I always feel so drawn to you," He offers in a distant, dreamy tone of voice. 

"I hadn't noticed," Remus returns cheekily.

"No you prat, literally drawn to you. Like there's some kind of gravity between us. I used to just feel it when we were in the same room. Then I started to feel it when we were n separate classes. Now I feel it all the time."

"I feel it too love."

"And?" Sirius asks in an expectant tone.

"And what?"

"I know you Moony, if you've felt this nearly as long as I have you've looked it up in a dozen book by now."

Giving up pretending he was as clueless as Sirius seemed on the matter he smiled and tried to use his most offhand tone. "It could be one of two things. Either someone put a binding spell on us, or we're soul mates." 

“Soul mates you say?” Sirius asks in his ‘tell me more’ tone of voice. 

“According to what I‘ve read sometimes two people who have compatible souls meet and if the become romantically involved they become linked. Over time they become drawn to each other. Eventually being apart weakens them as if they were missing a vital part of them self.”

“So, who do you figure bound us?”

“Sirius Connor Black, I should make you go sleep in a guest room!” Remus makes a show of being outraged. 

“You wouldn‘t make your soul mate sleep alone in a big, cold, empty bed on the only night that we get to be alone together, would you?” Sirius offers with his best puppy dog eyes. “And here I thought /I/ was the romantic.”

“According to James we‘re both rather soppy fairly often.”

“And he doesn‘t even get to listen to these little pillow talk conversations.”

“Good thing too, can you imagine how much he‘d tease us if he heard us talking about being soul mates?”

“I‘m not so sure Love. The way he talks of the lovely Ms. Evans Prongs may be almost as soppy as we are. ‘Here eyes, her hair...’”

Remus laughs, “Leave Prongs alone about her.”

“Why? Remember how smug he was after we told him we were together? He deserves to get back at least as good as he gave.”

“Just make it about him, not her. Lily doesn‘t deserve that.”

“As you wish Love, but only because you asked me to.”

“Thank you Siri.”

The next morning Sirius wakes up to the feeling of fingers gently running through his hair. He smiles, “’Morning.”

“I love your hair Siri,” Remus comments still running his fingers through Sirius’ hair.

“I‘m glad, I‘ve kept Mum from cutting it just for you. How long have you been awake?”

“Hmm?” Remus pauses, “Fifteen minutes, I think.”

“Do you mind if we just stay here for a bit? I could use the time to wake up.” Before Remus can answer there’s a knock on the door. “We’ll be down for breakfast in a bit Penny,” Sirius offers the closed door.

Sandy’s confused voice answers him, “Sirius? What are you doing in there?”

Remus’ eyes go as big as dinner plates. 

Sirius thinks fast, “You stay in Dana‘s room when you have a sleep over don‘t you Sandy?”

“Oh, okay. Wake Remus and come down to breakfast soon please,” Sandy calls happily. 

Sirius smiles at Remus who still looks shocked. “You know what she told me yesterday?” He asks pleasantly. 

This seems to bring Remus back to him, “What‘d she say?”

“She told me I make you happy.”

“Smart girl,” Remus offers with a smile.

“Sandy doesn‘t know what‘s between us Love but if she did she‘d keep it a secret. You told me she loves me, but you forget that she‘s your sister and she loves you too. Even if she had to lie to your dad she would if she knew it was the only way for you to be happy. Don‘t worry about Sandy, she won‘t say anything. Come on, she‘s waiting.”

“I‘m sure you‘re right, but please don‘t tell her Love.”

They both get dressed and head down stairs. “Morning Sandy,” Remus says happily as they enter the dinning room.

“Morning Remmy! We had so much fun! We played dress up and we read stories and we played on Dana‘s new broom. Did you have fun?”

“We sure did Sandy. I‘m glad you had fun too,” Remus tells her with a smile.

“I won‘t say anything to get you in trouble with Dad Remmy. I promise I was just teasing,” Cassandra says quickly.

“Thank you Sandy,” Sirius says with a smile. Then he turns to Remus, “Ta gra agam ort.” 

Remus smiles as he remembers Mrs. Black’s lessons in Gaelic, “Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin.”

Sandy looks at them with a puzzled expression, “What?”

Remus laughs, “Nothing Sandy. Nothing at all.” He smiles at her and decides Sirius is right, Sandy will keep their secret when she finds out, and suddenly that isn’t so frightening.

~~~~

Ta gra agam ort- I love you. 

Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin- I love you too.


End file.
